The Other Side of Warfare
by DeadpoolLovesTacos
Summary: A compilation of one-shots from Modern Warfare 2, Modern Warfare 3, and Ghosts. My OC will appear in stories from all three of these games. Travel along on the funny and sometimes romantic adventures of the Task Force 141 and the Ghosts. May be some slight AU. I do NOT own Call of Duty or any of its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first ever story on FanFiction, so I hope you will enjoy it! This story will be a collection of one-shots with various Call of Duty characters from Modern Warfare 2 & 3 and Ghosts. It is possible that some might be AU and/or contain my OC, which is named after myself since I am terrible at making names. :) Anyway, I hope you will enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Call of Duty, or any of their characters. I only own my OC.**

*****This chapter will be in the POV of Soap.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Drink a Beer, or Two, or Ten

I slowly opened my eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be countered with a major pounding in my head. I looked around, and my goodness was the rec. room a mess. Empty beer bottles and chip bags scattered the floor, Roach was passed out on the couch, covered in vomit, and I was on top of the ping pong table. "Bloody hell," I muttered, rolling off the hard surface and stumbling onto the carpet. The events of last night were slowly coming back to me.

_"Come on, Soapy Soap!" Roach drunkenly shouted. "We can't let them beat us!"_

_Roach and I were playing beer pong against Ghost and Rachel, and we were losing pretty badly. It was probably because we were getting REALLY wasted._

_"There's like a million bloody cups," I slurred, my vision playing tricks on me._

_"To hell with that! Just bounce the ball, mate!"_

_I bounced the ball and it didn't even hit the table, it just went straight to the ground, me following._

I groaned as I recalled how stupid it was of me to get that drunk. Ghost and Rachel must've been smart enough to go to bed early, as they were not in the room. I groggily walked back to my own room, hoping not to crash into anybody. Thankfully, I didn't, and arrived at my room safely. I went in the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet for some painkillers, only to find that the bottle was empty. Sighing, I went down the hall and knocked on Rachel's door. She was the medic, so she was bound to have some. "Come in," I heard her say. I turned the knob and walked in, finding her lying on her bed, reading _The Great Gatsby_.

"Hey, Soap, what do you need?" She asked.

"Painkillers."

"Ok, hold on. I've got them around here somewhere," She said, getting up and going into the bathroom, returning a second later with the familiar white bottle.

"Don't take more than two," She warned. "And do you happen to remember what you said to me last night?"

I looked at her with a confused expression. "No, what did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, 'I bet you're as good in bed as you are at beer pong.'"

My eyes widened and a blush crept up my face. "Oh," I mumbled. "Sorry about that. I was drunk."

"Yeah, I figured that," She laughed. "I didn't think you would have the balls to tell me that if you were sober."

"I wouldn't tell you that," I smirked, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to her. "I'd show you that."

I closed the gap between us by pressing my lips against hers, wrapping my arms around her waist. After a moment, she started to kiss back, to my relief. I was afraid she would punch me in the face, adding to my head pain. I pushed us onto the bed and entwined my fingers in her brown locks, while she ran her hand along my stubbly jawline. I pulled back after a moment and looked into her eyes: those fantastic jade green orbs.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured.

"Thank you," She responded, connecting our lips once more.

After kissing for a few more minutes, she got up and straightened her sweater.

"Maybe some night you'll show me how good you really are in bed?" I asked, feeling bold all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, I don't sleep with soap," She said.

"How about a shower?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Smartass," She muttered, walking out, leaving me alone.

Soap: 1, Rachel: 0

Today was a good day.

* * *

**So, I apologize if it's a little short, but, they are meant to be short stories. I would appreciate any reviews on this so far! I plan to update every couple days or so. **

**~Keep calm and love tacos.  
DeadpoolLovesTacos**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! The first chapter was a success! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This chapter will contain my OC, involved in the Ghosts world. I'm trying to alternate between the games every chapter.**

**Review replies!**

**"Guest" - Haha thanks! And don't worry. There'll be more sexy scenes in this chapter :)**

**"5th Allen" - Thanks, and good! I'll try to make all of them that length or a bit longer. **

**Prettyprincess45 - Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it! :) And my favorite part was also that line where he says "How about a shower?" Lol! **

**PhantomxWolf - Thank you! :D**

**And now the story!**

*****Rachel's POV**

* * *

Chapter 2: Love and Other Hesh's

I was sitting on the couch in the rec. room, playing on my phone, when I felt a cold, wet nose nudging my leg. I looked down and smiled when I saw Riley's familiar, furry face. "Come on, boy!" I said, patting the spot next to me. He jumped up and buried himself into my lap, making me laugh. A pair of arms then wrapped themselves around my chest, and I looked behind me to see Hesh leaning down and gently pressing his lips against mine.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey. I'm surprised the rec. room's empty," He replied.

"Yeah, Kick went to the mess hall."

"So it won't matter if we fool around a bit."

I smirked and brought him closer to me, his lips so close to my own.

"Nope," I whispered. We shared a deep, passionate kiss for a few moments until Kick walked back in.

"Ugh, can't you guys do that in another room?" He complained.

Hesh laughed and replied, "Sure, we'll wait till midnight, then go to my room, which conveniently happens to be next to yours, and we have really loud sex. And, how cool is it that both of our beds are right up against the wall?"

Kick groaned and flipped him off. "Fuck you," He said. Hesh put up his hands defensively and chuckled.

"But don't forget that the room on the other side of yours is Elias'," He reminded him. "You really want your dad hearing that?"

"Alright, you got us this time," Hesh responded.

"Good. Now get out."

He got up and grabbed my hand, leading me to _my_ room and pulling me down onto the bed. Our lips connected again and his hands moved down to my waist, his thumbs digging into my jeans. I lifted his shirt up over his head and he did the same to me, tossing them to the floor. Our pants followed, and then our undergarments.

After lots of moaning and shouting, we laid there under the covers, panting heavily. "Wow," Hesh said, wiping small beads of sweat off of his forehead. "That was awesome."

"Yeah," I replied.

He pulled me closer so that I laid on top of his broad, bare chest. "I love you," He murmured, staring at me with his pine green eyes.

"I love you, too."

"And I hate both of you!" Keegan shouted through the wall.

We laughed and I kissed him softly on the forehead before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, I opened my eyes to find Hesh still asleep. I unsuccessfully removed his grip around me without waking him up.

"Good morning," He mumbled.

"Good morning," I said.

"Last night was great."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, now we have to get up."

He 'ughed' and we both crawled out of bed, dressing ourselves and heading to the mess hall. Keegan and Merrick were the only people in there, eating and conversing quietly.

"Well if it ain't the two lovebirds," Merrick announced.

Keegan sniggered and Hesh rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, chrome dome," I told him.

Hesh and Keegan exploded with laughter while Merrick narrowed his eyes at me.

"You know, maybe one day, I'll let my hair grow out, and then we could make a wig for you out of the parts I get cut," I said. "Or you could shave that caveman beard of yours and use that instead!"

"Ooh, kill 'em!" Hesh shouted.

"You guys are so immature," Merrick muttered.

"Yes we are, we are indeed."

* * *

**Wow, that was juicy! ;) I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I am incredibly sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was gone on vacation, where I was forced to socialize with family instead of use my laptop. xD lol. As my gift for any inconvenience, I plan to post a new chapter before the end of the week. This chapter is also about the FIFA World Cup, an exciting sporting event that is taking place in Brazil. Too bad the USA was eliminated :(**

**Review Replies!**

**PhantomxWolf: ;)**

**Prettyprincess45: Ha, thanks so much! I'm glad to see that you're enjoying them!**

**LovingyouEverySecond: Thank you! :D**

**_To the story!_**

*****Roach's POV**

* * *

Chapter 3: World Cup Fever

"Yes! YES!"

England was playing Uruguay in the FIFA World Cup, and they were about to score. I was pumped. Football, or 'soccer', as those bloody Yanks call it, was my favorite sport. "Come on, Rooney, MOVE YOUR BLOODY FEET!" I shouted at the TV.

_"He shoots...and HE SCORES! Wayne Rooney scores for England! The game is now tied 1-1!" _

I jumped up off the couch and into the air, shouting excitedly. Captain MacTavish then rushed in, a look of concern on his face. "What the hell is going on here, mate?!" He asked.

"England just scored, sir!" I nearly yelled, overjoyed.

"Ok, yes, I know that's exciting, but would you please tone it down a bit?"

"Fine." I turned back to the TV and continued watching the game. About 10 minutes later, Uruguay was getting a little too close for comfort to our goal.

_"Suárez is taking the ball down the field! Past Shaw, past Baines, he kicks it...and it slips through Hart's hands and into the goal! Goal for Uruguay!"_

"NO!" I screamed, getting closer to the television. "NO! YOU BLOODY BASTARD! YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOALIE?!"

By this time, the captain was back. "Roach! What did I just tell you? Tone it down!" He exclaimed.

"That bloody man-eater just scored _again_!"

"Who?"

"Suárez! He's bitten like 3 people! What the hell is _wrong_ with him?"

I watched the rest of the game in silence, and when it was over, I laid there, mourning on the couch. Ghost then walked in, sitting down next to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"England lost! Now they're eliminated!" I replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Roach."

I got up and went to my room, slamming the door shut and lying on my bed for the rest of the day, sad and depressed. I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 10:28pm. I slowly got up and then noticed something in my closet: a replica of the jerseys worn by England in the World Cup. I pulled off my shirt and put the jersey on, loving the smooth, tight-knit mesh rubbing against my skin. I breathed in the strong scent of Old Spice that clung to it and then collapsed onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. This shirt brought back so many memories.

_A teenage boy was standing alone in the middle of a soccer field, juggling a soccer ball._

_"Gary!" A voice called out. The boy turned around and saw a man, in his early twenties, jogging towards him, wearing an England jersey, white shorts, and black cleats._

_"Paul!" The boy named Gary shouted, running into the older one's arms. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see my favorite little brother! And play some football with him, of course!" _

_Gary smiled and kicked the ball towards his sibling, Paul stopping it with one swift move of his foot. _

_"Shall we play a little one-on-one?" Paul asked._

_"Yeah!" Gary replied happily._

_The two spent hours in the field, kicking the ball back and forth, zigzagging, scoring, and laughing. When they were all done, they walked home, all sweaty and dirty, but overall content. Once the two were home, Paul pulled off his jersey and handed it to Gary. "I want you to have this, little brother," He said. Gary's eyes widened as he carefully took the shirt from his hands. _

_"Are you serious?" He asked._

_"Absolutely, 100%. I want you to always remember me, and our favorite sport."_

_Instead of replying, Gary hugged his brother tightly, making the both of them smile. _

_"Now go get cleaned up," Paul said. "You look like you just rolled in a pile of poop."_

_Gary laughed and ran upstairs to the shower._

_A few years later, after Paul had been deployed back into the S.A.S., Gary was sitting at home with his mother, when the doorbell rang. He went to answer it, and his heart sank when he saw who it was. It was Colonel Timothy James, the field commander of Paul's regiment. Gary's mother had joined him, trying not to cry._

_"I'm sorry," Colonel James said._

_Gary lost all of the color in his face and stormed out of the way, heading straight to his room. Tears streamed steadily down his face. After he managed to stop crying, he dug through his dresser and found what he was looking for: Paul's jersey. He held it tightly all night, never letting it go._

I looked at the picture resting on my bedside table. The picture was of my older brother, Paul, and I, covered in mud after playing soccer. I sighed as I pulled it closer and whispered three words:

"I miss you."

* * *

*****Roach's name is Gary Sanderson, just to clarify, in case you didn't know that already.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep loving tacos and please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WOW! OMG! 461 views! That's a lot more than I expected! Thank you guys for all of the support. Oh, and happy late 4th of July! As promised, I posted this chapter before the end of the week. I unfortunately will not be able to post again until July 14th, because my family is taking a trip to the beach tomorrow for a whole week. And , of course, there is NO WIFI! :( **

**Review Replies!**

**"5th Allen": Ha, yeah, having no Wi-Fi SUCKS! Especially when you want to write FanFiction! But, I'll try to use my phone. Hopefully that'll work :3**

**PhantomxWolf: Yeah, a lot of feels went into that chapter lol. Glad to see you enjoy my story! :D**

**Prettyprincess45: Thank you! Your reviews mean so much to me! :)**

**"ghost509": I didn't include Logan in that chapter - but he's in this one!**

_**To the story!**_

*****Logan's POV (before the events of Ghosts)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sneakerhead

I was so excited. Today was the day my customized Nike KD7's would come. I was near the front door all morning, waiting patiently for the FedEx truck to arrive. My brother, David, then walked by me. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Waiting for my shoes," I replied.

He snorted and walked away, rolling his eyes.

Finally, about noon, I saw the package truck drive halfway down our driveway. I nearly ran out of the door and to the man coming out of the back. "Do you have my shoes?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah..." He said, handing me the brown box. "Sign here, please."

I quickly scribbled my name on the electronic thingy and went back inside, grabbing a pocket knife and slitting the tape. I ripped open the box and pulled out my beautiful sneakers, admiring the smooth material and brilliant colors. "So pretty," I murmured, running them along my cheeks. I put them on my feet and tied them, going upstairs to my bedroom. I stared at them for hours, and I wore them for the rest of the day.

At dinner, my father, Elias, looked at me funny.

"Have you worn those shoes all day, son?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I responded.

"He's probably gonna sleep with them," David muttered.

"Don't you think you're a little obsessed with shoes?"

"Nope." I took one last bite of my food and went upstairs back to my room. I couldn't help thinking my dad was right. Was I really obsessed with sneakers? Nahhhh. I crawled into my bed and pulled my new shoes close to me, loving the smell of them.

The next day, on my way to the bus stop, my worst nightmare occurred. I stepped in a pile of dog poop. And I was wearing my new shoes.

* * *

**I offer my sincerest apologies about the length of this chapter. It was terribly short. I kinda ran out of ideas O_O  
Maybe I'll find some inspiration at the beach. OR...if you guys have any ideas, I'd be incredibly happy to hear them. If you have an idea, leave it in the reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I offer my sincerest apologies for the delay. My family was at the beach for an entire week, and our beach house unfortunately has no Wi-Fi. We survived, though! xD I will be updating more frequently now that our summer vacations are done. But, this story has over 700 views! YAY! Thank you guys SO much! :D Also, thank you for the ideas left in the reviews! **

_**Germany beat Argentina in the World Cup. :(**_

**Review Replies!**

**MasterDerp5885: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying them! :)**

**"5th Allen": There's no stronger love between a sneakerhead and his/her shoes. Lol xD**

**PhantomxWolf: Lol that'd be hilarious! Maybe in a later chapter I'll have to have something like that.**

**Mikaylahj: OMG THAT WOULD BE SO FUNNY LOL! Haha and thanks for your support! :D**

**Prettyprincess45: Thank you so much! :)**

_**To the story!**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Call of Duty or any of its characters. I only own my OC, who is in this chapter.**

*****Soap's POV**

* * *

Chapter 5: Beach Bound

I stepped out of the car and was pleased at the sight in front of me: a beautiful beach house. Ghost, Rachel, Roach, and I were spending a few days at the beach. We walked inside and Roach asked, "How many bedrooms are there?"

"Three," Ghost answered. "That means somebody will have to share. And that somebody is not going to be me."

"Rachel and I can share a room," I said. The two of us had been in a relationship for several months now. She smiled and we took our suitcases to the room at the end of the hall.

After everyone had gotten unpacked, we went to the grocery store to buy some food.

"Oh my God, look at the size of this!" Roach exclaimed, holding up a very large jar of Nutella. "We have to get it."

"Okay, fine. But you better eat it."

The next day, I woke up and almost forgot where I was. Rachel was snuggled up against my shoulder, fast asleep. I silently crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of orange juice. A noise then sounded from the distance. It sounded like someone throwing up. I ran to the source of the sound and saw Roach vomiting into the toilet. "Why did I eat it all?" He groaned. I looked into his bedroom and saw what he meant: the huge Nutella jar was completely empty. I rolled my eyes and said, "When I said that you better eat it, I didn't mean all of it."

"It was just _so_ good! It's heaven in food form!"

Later, at noon, all of us, except Roach, went down to the actual beach. We tiptoed into the cool water, making our way out to the sandbar. "I hope there aren't any sharks out here," Ghost murmured.

"Well, the water is crystal clear. You'll be able to spot 'em if they swim near you." The only thing to be seen at the moment was seaweed, seaweed, and more seaweed. A big wave then washed over our bodies, making me shiver. The hairs on my arms and legs stood up, and goosebumps formed on my skin.

"Oh, look at the dolphins over there!" Rachel said. I turned my head and saw dozens of long snouts and curved fins emerging from the salty water and quickly going back under.

"See, Ghost? No sharks. Just dolphins."

He just snorted and started to swim back to shore.

* * *

Our vacation seemed so short. By the end of the few days, we all wanted to stay a bit longer. Too bad we couldn't.

We made one last stop at a clothing store before heading out.

"Oh, these are cute!" Rachel said, inspecting a pair of Jack Rogers. I quickly turned around out of instinct when I heard a large crash, and I saw Roach lying on the floor, covered in t-shirts. He stood up, embarrassed.

"Sorry," He announced.

"Roach, what the hell was that?" I asked him when he walked over.

"The shirts were just hanging there one moment, and next thing I know they're all over me! Just like women."

After the manager made him hang all of the clothes back up, we were back in the car.

"Turn the radio up, please," Roach said.

"No, I don't like this band," I replied.

"WHAT?! How the hell do you not like Coldplay?!" Everyone in the car was looking at me like I just farted. Rachel then plugged her phone in and turned it up.

_'Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart'_

"No! I just said I don't like them!"

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

***Song - _"A Sky Full Of Stars" - Coldplay_**

**(One of my favorite songs lol) **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As usual, please review! :D**

**And, of course, love tacos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The plot of this chapter was an idea suggested by Mikaylahj, so I am giving some credit to her. And OMG over 1,000 views! :D**

**Review Replies!**

**"5th Allen": Lol yes. xD Absolutely.**

**PhantomxWolf: That would be my sister lol. She always plays the remixes of my favorite songs and I hate them! :P**

**Prettyprincess45: Lol thanks so much! :D (And I know right? How could you not like Coldplay? Their music is so magical xD)**

_**To the story!**_

*****Logan's POV**

* * *

Chapter 6: Freddy vs. Jason

"Hey, Logan!"

I turned my head and saw Kick walking towards me, holding something behind his back. "What do you have this time?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He revealed it to me: _Freddy vs. Jason_. An apparently very scary movie.

"Wanna watch this with me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, sure."

We made a bag of extra butter popcorn and went to the rec. room, popping the disc into the DVD player. The movie was a little unentertaining at first, but then it got scary. I mean, _really_ scary. Freddy was always whispering the same thing: _"Jason...kill...Jason...kill..." _Then out of nowhere, Jason pops out, wearing his hockey mask and carrying a chainsaw.

When it was over, Kick looked at me. "So, how'd you like it?" The smile on his face was too wide.

"It was alright," I lied. I thought it was SO scary. And creepy.

That night, I was lying in my bed, staring at the clock's big red numbers. It then suddenly went out. I heard a thumping noise and my heartbeat quickened, looking around frantically. A ghostly whispering sound then filled the room.

_"Logan...kill...Logan...kill..."_

Before I knew it, a burned face was in front of mine, staring at me with yellow eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed the man off of me, hitting him in the back. I quickly turned my light on and saw Freddy Krueger on the floor. Or, at least I thought it was. It was Kick, dressed in a mask and striped shirt similar to that of the character's. He groaned in pain and stood up, cracking his back.

"Damn, Logan," He muttered.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?!" I shouted. By then, everyone else was in my room.

"Kick, what the fuck did you do?" Hesh interrogated. Kick put his hands up in defense. "I just wanted to give him back this mask," He said.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I yelled. "You wanna know what he did? He dressed up as Freddy Krueger and scared the shit out of me!"

Kick chuckled a bit but was silenced by Keegan's glare of death.

"Alright, Kick, you're on toilet duty for the next week," Elias said.

I smiled in my head and then when everybody left, locked my door and moved my nightstand in front of it.

Better safe than sorry.

* * *

The next morning, I was glad to have not been woken up again, or have been killed in my sleep by a psychopathic serial killer. I did not sit next to Kick at breakfast, nor did I interact with him at all the entire day. Until he approached me.

"Look, man, I'm sorry I scared you shitless last night," He apologized.

"It's okay," I replied. "As long as you promise not to do it again."

He smirked and then walked away, leaving me alone.

Oh no.

* * *

**Again, I'm giving some credit to Mikaylahj, since she suggested an idea similar to this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please review!**


End file.
